Hinata's confession And a Dual Rivalry!
by RengeMaster
Summary: Once known as Lee's power! Hard Work, Alcohol, and Demons? A RomanceActionAdventure fic packed story with added NaruHina and some Lee x Tenten x Neji! I threw Lee into the bunch, kuz Lee isn't really in many romance fics. Besides, Lee and Neji ARE rivals
1. A Surprise Exercise

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto nor any other characters in this story.

**Synopsis:**

This story is about Rock Lee obtaining a power so powerful, that he'll need help in order to control it. (Oneshot fanfic – please don't be hard on me if you don't like it)

The setting in here is about several months before Naruto's adventure to save Gaara from having his demon extracted from him. So they're not the 12 / 13 year old ninjas you see in the anime. More like the ones in the Manga complete with new outfits. Well, most of them…

I might be able to squeeze some LeeSaku / SasuSaku and perhaps even NaruHina later on in the story if my developing plot permits. It may be difficult to squeeze in SasuSaku though.

Anyway, on to the story )

**Chapter 1: A Surprise exercise**

It was 3:30 AM and Gai and Lee were just finishing off their daily morning warm up together of running laps around Konoha. Today however, Lee would be receiving a little surprise lesson from his sensei.

"Alright, now that our youthful warm up has finished, let us now begin training!"

"Ossu Sensei!" exclaimed Lee

"But this time it will be different!"

"Oh? What do you mean by that sensei?"

"T-today, we w-will work on your… chakra gates." Said Gai reluctantly

"Nani?! Really Sensei?! Will you teach me how to open another gate?!" said Lee excitedly.

"Y-yes Lee. If you work very hard, you may be able to open it by January. But I will teach you on only ONE CONDITION."

"What would that be sensei?" asked Lee

"It is the same condition I told you the day you were able to open up your gates. DO NOT – AND I MEAN DO NOT – UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, open any gates unless I allow you. Although since you are already a chunnin, I give you the option to use it as you see fit. HOWEVER, heed my warning Lee, the use of more than five gates is very dangerous. So treat this jutsu as you always have- a kinjutsu. Got it?"

"OSSU! But - ano, sensei, by January? That would be four months! It took only took me one month to be able to open five of them…"

"Ah - yes Lee. Although you of all people should know that the more gates you are able to open, the harder it become to open the next one."

"Ossu!" Exclaimed Lee

"Alright – now let us begin the training!"

Meanwhile at Naruto's little apartment, Naruto was having a splendid dream, which flourished with Ramen bowls. "Hehe – this is great." Said Naruto, "I wish I could stay here forever…" Just then, all of his precious noodle dishes started to bubble violently. "NANI?! MY RAMEN! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" The bowls started to bubble even more now. Bubbling and bubbling, until… "AAHH !!!" His little dream world was engulfed in a mass of red hot bubbles burning away his surroundings until it was a total mass of black nothingness.

"Huh? Where am I"? Said the blond ninja. He was in some strange hallway. It looked similar to an underground sewer, or perhaps a flooded basement. Dim yellow lights showed a way down a hall towards an even greater light illuminating from a larger room. Ever so slowly Naruto remembered where this was. It was his subconscious – the place where his Demon was jailed. As he turned the corner into the room a rumbling voice spoke to him.

**_"Hey brat. Its been a while…"_**

"I knew you'd be here."

**_"Hmm baka…of course I'd be here. Its not like I could go anywhere as I please…"_**

"I know that…Wait…were you the one who –"

**_"Yeah, I was the one who destroyed your precious noodles…"_**

"WHY YOU –" Naruto thought for a moment. He decided that getting angry with the Kyuubi over bowls of ramen was not worth the effort. "Never mind. So, why did you call me?"

"_**Hmm, no particular reason really I just felt that I –"**_

"No reason?! In that case there's no reason for you to have taken my ramen away!"

**"Jeez kid. I supply you with an immense amount of chakra, heal you at the slight sign of injury, and even give you a fighting chance against that Uchiha boy… Can't I at lease see my jailor here and there? I may be the greatest of the tailed demons, but that doesn't mean that I can't be civilized…"**

"Gomen…okay..so now that I'm here, what now?"

**"Hmm actually never mind. This little talk can wait…You might want to wake up…something tells me that if you don't you'll be in great danger…"**

"Huh? What are you – uh oh…" Naruto soon realizes what the Kyuubi meant and dashed out of the room. "Thanks you stupid fox!"

**"Haha see you 'round brat…"**

Once Naruto had gained consciousness, he looked frantically to find his alarm clock. It was ringing so it wasn't too hard to find but then again, his apartment wasn't exactly the cleanest of places.

Once he found his clock, Naruto's eyes widened. The time was 6:00 AM – the exact time he was supposed to be at Granny Tsunade's office.

**Author's notes:**

Alright guys, first chapter down! Please review and tell me what you think so far!


	2. Tardy Again Naruto?

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything Naruto

**Chapter 2: Tardy again Naruto?**

Naruto swiftly leapt from rooftop to rooftop hurrying towards the Hokage's office. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap OH CRAP! Old granny Tsunade is gonna kill me!

A few minutes later, Naruto arrived at the Hokage's office.

"Oi Oi!! Tsunade-obachaaan! I'm not too late am I?" exclaimed Naruto.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun" said a surprised Shizune

"Oh hey Shizune-Niichan! Who else would it be?" said Naruto.

"Haha, indeed Naruto-kun, who else aside Kakashi would be late for a special meeting with the Hokage?"

"Haha yeah.said Naruto as a sweat drop fell from the side of his head. "So where's Obachan?"

"Well, since you didn't come at the set up time, they started without you. And another thing Naruto-kun, you know that Tsunade-sama is the Hokage and has been so for a while now. Can't you wrap it around your head that you should stop calling her names like that?" said Shizune.

"Hmm, but Nii-chan you of all people know that _Obachan_ doesn't mind me calling her that…" answered Naruto.

With a sigh, Shizune answered, "Well okay, but still. You should have more respect for Tsunade-sama." She gave Naruto a minute or so to let her message sink in. Sure it mat have been three years since he was in Konoha, but when it comes to non-shinobi related things, knowing him – it might take a while. "Okay, the meeting is up top on the roof. They just started a few minutes ago. I suggest you not go up there empty handed," said Shizune smiling, "After all, a shinobi must always have a backup plan in case things don't go right."

"Hmm…OH, I see where your going…"

"Haha still haven't changed huh Naruto-kun…"

"Haha. OH! Nii-chan, would the tamasaburo shop be open at this hour?" asked Naruto.

"Lets see…eight 'o clock? Yes, I think they should start opening so –"

"YATTA! ARIGATOU NII-CHAN!! I'M OFF NOW!" And with that, Naruto leaped out of the nearest window in search for the tamasaburo shop.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. We may be shinobi, but that doesn't mean you have to leap out of every window you see…"

* * *

Yepp, not much happened here. I was gonna add more, but I was pretty eager to post up a new chapter. I'll just squeeze in more stuff in the next chapter to come. 

**Note**: "Obachan" I think is a term used to address the elderly or grandparent-like aged people. _If not, please feel free to contact me so I will be a able to edit it and not use it as I did in this chapter for future reference. _Also, tamasaburo is a sort of candy sold at shops. I think its like three round balls of sweet cake like stuff covered in a candy like coating, skewered on a BBQ stick. I'm, pretty sure that's what it is. If not, just imagine what it looked like. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

And one more thing. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!

This story is like a few weeks old and no one gave me a review. But now, ever since I got my first review, I WANNA WRITE MORE! So you see guys, even if its just ONE review, it'll be enough to get me writing!


	3. The Mission

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything Naruto

**Chapter 3: The Mission**

_SWWWIIIIIISH WOOSH!!!_

Wind rustling past this clothes and falling from his previous jump from the Hokage building, Naruto scanned his surroundings trying to find a place to land and go in search for the nearest Tamasaburo shop.

_SWWWIIIIIISH WOOSH!!!_

"_Yatta, the rail! Man, with that, I won't get any distance. I'll just go down! Ah well, with some Tamasaburo, it won't matter HOW LATE I am! Hahahahaha"_

Unfortunately for Naruto, because he thought of what he was going to do, he didn't notice how fast he was approaching the stair railing!

"_Haha I am SO –"_

After noticing the railing rapidly approaching him, Naruto does the very thing all shinobi usually do when they're about to be hit by something.

"_Oh Crap!"_

(Lol, no he didn't just say "Oh crap")

Before crashing on top of the stair railing Naruto did some quick hand seals. Instead of hearing painful cracks of breaking bones, a puff of smoke 'poofed' and log hit the railing.

Meanwhile on ground level… 

"Phew' I thought I was gonna break my neck! THANK YOU WHOEVER CREATED THE KAWARIMI NO JUTSU! (_Replacement technique)_ Okay, now for the Tamasaburo!"

With that, Naruto swiftly dashed in search of his sweet candy coated savior.

_

* * *

(8:03 AM on Hokage building roof) _

"So do you have any questions…Lee?"

Completed with a notepad and pencil, Lee finished jotting down the important points of his mission. "No Hokage-sama, I fully understand my mission!" exclaimed Lee.

"Hmm, of course you do Lee, but I must remind you, this is a simple D rank mission. I don't usually give D rank missions to chunin just so they can have a break." Said Tsunade.

"B-but Hokage-sama…"

"Hush hush Lee, this is a personal request from Gai –" said Tsunade, until she was interrupted

"Gai-sensei? Why is this so? Gai-sensei knows that working hard is the key to enjoying the springtime of youth!" said Lee with a bit of concern.

With a sigh, the tired Hokage answered, "Gai has told me about your little _exercise_ on chakra gates."

"O-oh" said Lee reluctantly

"Yes, he told me that ever since then, in the past few hours, you've been energetic - **VERY** energetic. It seems as though you could pick a fight at a moment's notice."

"Well, I kind of challenged Naruto-kun to a sparring match later in the afternoon…"

"Hmm, I see. Well, as long as it's only a sparring match. We wouldn't want your new found energy to be taken out on your mission team member."

"Team member…?"

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention that your team member would be Naruto."

"Ossu!"

"Alright now Lee, I'll leave you to filling in Naruto on your mission. You have tomorrow to prepare. The next day, you are to set off before noon. That is all. You are dismissed."

"Ossu!"

Lee then quickly stashed away his pencil and notepad _(wherever he puts it)_ flashed one of his and Gai's insanely bright smile and disappeared in a flash.

'_I figured that telling Shizune to inform Naruto that it was an important mission and pretending to be in a bad mood might help Naruto get here on time…" _Said Tsunade with a sigh, "_Guess that boy really can't take a hint"_

* * *

Alrighty guys, CHAPTER THREE IS DONE! You know what to do! REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW! 

Oh yea, to those who like action and fighting scenes, you'll love the next chapter. Naruto and Lee go all out! Okay, no ALL ALL out. Naruto won't use the Kyuubi, and Lee won't open more than two gates… yet…

Also, I'm gonna try to sneak some NaruHina in here, and possibly some LeeTenNeji. I figure, LeeTen doesn't really look as good as NejiTen, but just kuz I'm kinda bored reading about NejiTen, I decided to throw Lee into the bunch. Yenno, Lee and Neji being rivals and all.

But remember guys, I said I'll TRY to sneak LeeTenNeji in here. And actually, I think the NaruHina is pretty much guaranteed.

Okay, I think I said enough. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Little Surprise at the Sweet Shop

**Disclaimer:**

I obviously don't own anything Naruto

**Brief Notes:**

Okay guys, I think this chapter is the longest one I've ever written. Oh yea, and I give a BIG thank you to grldragon for reading and reviewing all of my work. I appreciate that. Thumbs up

I also thank everyone who bothered to read my fic. All I ask of you now is to REVIEW!

Alrighty, On with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4** Little surprise at the sweet shop

_Grumble Grumble _

Naruto dashed through the busy streets of Konoha and noticed that he didn't have breakfast that morning.

"Ah, I'm so hungry…I guess I forgot to eat this morning…"

Finally, he arrived at the Tamasaburo shop. To his surprise, he found Hinata about to take a seat.

"Hey! Hinata-Chan!" exclaimed Naruto, "Over here!"

"N-Naruto-kun?" said the surprised kunoichi

"Haha, what a surprise meeting you here."

"Uhm, y-yes, what a surprise. S-So, um…what are y-you doing her N-Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata

_Grumble Grumble _

Fully acknowledging how hungry he was, (and completely forgetting the real reason he was there) he decided to have his breakfast right there and now. After all, a small town restaurant can't just serve candy-coated desserts the whole time can they?

"Oh, I came here to…get some breakfast!" explained Naruto, " Mind if I sit next to you?"

"I-I, Um, I-I … S-sure N-Naruto-kun! I-I wouldn't m-mind…" said Hinata slowly getting redder. "I'd l-like the company…"

And thus, Naruto gleefully took his seat next to Hinata.

_'omg, N-Naruto-kun is actually going eat here with me.. He..he's actually here on his f-free will… Would th-this b-be like a…a….date? No no, I can't think like that…Naruto-kun wouldn't j-just go out with me j-just like that…'_

"Great! I guess it's a date then!"

Being unable to control the joyful sensation his words gave her, eyes widening, Hinata turned a bright crimson red and fainted.

"Woah! Hinata-Chan!"

* * *

Lee dashed and left from rooftop to rooftop searching for Naruto.

_'I must find Naruto-kun and inform him on our mission. I hope he will remember my challenge I gave him yesterday as well.' Thought Lee, ' Now where could he be? Perhaps he is still at his apartment…'_

With that, Lee sped over to the location of the blonde ninja's place.

* * *

Holding the girl in one arm and a menu in the other, Naruto attempted to waken his pale-eyed companion.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan!" said Naruto fanning her face with the menu, "Wake up!"

"Hey, is she gonna be okay?" Said the waiter.

"Huh? Oh yea, she'll be fine." Answered Naruto

"Alright then. I'm guessing you want a minute or so before you order?"

"Actually, no. I'm ready. Hmm, I'll have two orders of Miso Pork Ramen, and… two orders of Tamasaburo – To go please."

"Commin' right up."

Naruto payed for their meals and decided that it would be best to bring Hinata to a place where she could lay down until she came to. So, with the famous incantation of, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto and his clone brought Hinata (and the food) to the first place that came to mind – his little ol' apartment.

* * *

On their way to Naruto's apartment, (with the clone steadily trailing behind with the food) he started to notice the girl in his arms had changed.

Hinata's short bowl-cut hair was instead replaced by beautiful long straight hair. Its length reached down to her slender shoulders, and her upper chest area somewhat revealed by her usual semi-open baggy jacket. As Naruto's eyes subconsciously wandered around her upper body, he paused to notice how much she had _matured._

_'Gah! Stupid ero-sennin and his stupid books! They've done enough damage to me already…'_

And as fate would have it, Hinata's subconscious mind decided for her to awaken…

* * *

There ya go folks, chapter 4 down. Sorry that I lied to you saying that Lee and Naruto would fight. Although, I did keep my promise that I'd put some NaruHina here. Don't worry for you NaruHina fans out there, there's more than just this.

You guys know the drill, R&R!

Sorry to have you guys end with a little cliffhanger here, but one of you mentioned to add one to get you guys wanting to read more. (I hope it works – lol)

I apologize in advance guys, I might not have chapter 5 posted up until the end of next-next week. But I'll try to post it up on the weekend.

Until then, I'll be stuying for my exams.


	5. First and Second Kiss

**Disclaimer:**

Yea I don't own Naruto

**Important Notes:**

Okay, I read over my own story and noticed that my chapters are WAY WAY too short. So, in order to fix that, I'm going to update a little bit less frequently, but when I do, you guys will get a much longer, much more constructed chapter!

Until then, hope you enjoy this one!

PS. If you have any complaints about the way I'm going to update, just mention it in your review. (No Flame please)

**Chapter 5: **

Previously on _Hinata's confession and a Dual Rivalry!_

On their way to Naruto's apartment, (with the clone steadily trailing behind with the food) he started to notice the girl in his arms had changed.

Hinata's short bowl-cut hair was instead replaced by beautiful long straight hair. Its length reached down to her slender shoulders, and her upper chest area somewhat revealed by her usual semi-open baggy jacket. As Naruto's eyes subconsciously wandered around her upper body, he paused to notice how much she had matured.

'Gah! Stupid ero-sennin and his stupid books! They've done enough damage to me already…'

And as fate would have it, Hinata's subconscious mind decided for her to awaken…

* * *

"N-Naruto – K-kun?"

Startled by the sudden awakening of Hinata, Naruto lost his footing and started to slip. Each step he took only worsened the situation; Naruto's feet would either land too far or too close to his previous step only to make the next step even harder to place.

"AAHH!!" screamed Naruto and Hinata

Naruto spun and curved away from his path, hopping on one foot, then spin on the other, and swerve trying to avoid running into a telephone pole. All the while, a VERY dizzy Hinata struggled to stay in the blonde ninja's arms. It was total chaos for the two. And finally it happened; Naruto's right foot somehow swung in front of his left causing the pair to fall down into an awkward position…

* * *

"Good morning Gai-sensei!" chimed Tenten

"Oh, good morning Tenten." Said Gai

'Gee, Gai-sensei doesn't seem to be his cheery self this morning… Something must be bothering him.'

"So Tenten, why are you not with Neji? You two are usually seen together." Said Gai

"Oh haha-haha-ha, I don't know what's your talking about! It's not like we're dating or anything! Haha-haha-ha" said Tenten waving it off, "So…is there something bothering you Gai-sensei?"

"Uhm…well…"

"C'mon sensei, you know you can tell me. After all, girls are quite good at keeping secrets."

"Huh?! OH! It's not like that Tenten! Not like that at all!" said Gai with a tinge of panic, "It actually has to do with Lee's training…"

"Lee? What's wrong?"

"Haven't you noticed? Ever since yesterday, he wasn't his youthful self…Lee's been a little… how you say…'Uptight'?"

Tenten Cringed at Gai's last word.

"Well, now that you mention it…he was acting a little bit strange. _'For Lee'_ said Tenten

"Exactly. I even asked Hokage-sama to give him a little break by assigning Lee only D-Rank missions for the time being." Said Gai, "I just hope that works…"

"_Hmm_" Pondered Tenten, "Well, I could go and help calm his nerves. I mean, as a kunoichi, I've been trained to be a maid for under cover missions, but frankly, I haven't done any of the sort in the past few months." Suggested Tenten

"Hmm" pondered Gai

"So you know, I could help relax him. I'll just be fluffing his pillow, run a few errands for him and the like." Said Tenten

"Yosh! That will be most appreciated Tenten! I'm sure Lee's overflowing fountain of youth will subside to its previous state! Go forth and do your best! Lee should be leaving the Hokage building anytime soon. You might be able to catch him!" exclaimed Gai

"Eh, hehe Hai!"

With that, Tenten sped off to the Hokage Building.

* * *

(In the area near Naruto's place)

There arched Naruto; beneath him lay Hinata. The pair lay there, stupefied at how they were positioned. His arms at here sides, her knees as straight as an arrow, and their lips…

…locked.

"…"

Like a lava lamp warming up and sending the bubbly red liquid rise to the top, Hinata's face ever so slowly tinged to a violent shade of red.

_**Hinata's thoughts:** 'N-Naruto-k-kun's lips are…are…are…"_

_**Naruto's thoughts:** 'W-wow…what…what's this…this….feeling?…Her lips are so…so…warm…we're actually…GAH!!!_

Naruto then pulled away from Hinata blushing probably more so than he had ever done in his life. He started to apologize with sheer fear and panic expecting some sort of bash on the head or some lethal attack.

"G-GOMEN! GOMEN! G-GOMEN! G-GOMEN NASAI!" screamed Naruto

"Naruto-kun! Please stop yelling! It's okay if you missed the meeting!"

"G-GOMEN GOMEN GOM-NANI?"

A few meters away stood Lee.

"Yes the meeting, you were absent during your meeting with the Hokage. Do you know remember?" said Lee

"The meet…ing…GAH! I totally forgot!" exclaimed Naruto

"Hn, that doesn't seem to be the only thing you forgot. Why is Hinata-san laying down here on a rooftop?" asked Lee

"Oh…Well…I…"

"No need to explain yet Naruto-kun. We should being Hinata-san to a comfortable place instead of this rooftop to regain consciousness."

"Nani? You mean she's not awake?"

Naruto looks at the bright red kunoichi by his feet to find her out cold, mouth slightly open and eyes swirly.

"Well, if she was, she's not anymore…" said Lee

"HEY GUYS, CAN WE HURRY UP NOW? THE RAMEN'S GETTING COLD!"

Both Lee and Naruto looked to their left to see the Naruto clone standing there with the food.

"Ah, right, the food!" said Naruto, "C'mon Lee, I'll explain later. For now, lets just get Hinata to a safer place."

With that, the three (4 if you count the clone) continued their way to Naruto's apartment.

* * *

Okay guys, here's chapter 5, hope you like it! R&R 


	6. Mission Breifing

**Disclaimer**:

I do not own anything Naruto except for this fanfic.

**Chapter 6: Mission Breifing**

Tenten arrived at the Hokage building and went straight to the office in search of Lee's whereabouts.

_ Knock Knock_

Answering the door was none other than the Hokage's assistant, Shizune.

"Oh hello Tenten-san, what brings you here?" Asked Shizune

"Hello Shizune-san, may I speak with Hokage-sama?"

"Certainly, but as you can see," said Shizune opening the door wider, "the hokage isn't here at the moment. She may still be up on the roof."

"Hmm, the roof huh? Okay, arigatou Shizune-san."

"No problem. Now if you'd excuse me, I have to get Tonton his hourly snack."

"Nani? Hourly snack? Don't you think that's a little bit much?" said Tenten

"Well…" said Shizune, "He's been a little too skinny lately, so I'm trying to fatten him up a bit."

'_Haha, a skinny pig. Who would have thought.'_ Thought Tenten

"Alright, see you."

"Bye"

Tenten then went upstairs to the rooftop to further go into search for the whereabouts of her old teammate.

DIVIDER

Meanwhile at Naruto's apartment, the four ninja finally settled. Naruto's clone placed the food on the kitchen table and as dispelled. Naruto on the other hand, went into his bedroom and placed Hinata on his bed. In the meantime, Lee sat and waited patiently in the kitchen.

"Three years later and you still haven't stopped stuttering," said Naruto with a sigh, "Just what is the reason behind it?"

Naruto gently lay her on his bed placing her head upon the pillows. "Jeez, guess I better go tell fuzzy-brows what happened."

As Naruto closed the bedroom door as he left, the silent kunoichi shifted in her sleep.

"Oi, Naruto-kun! You finished yet? I do not wish to make unpleasant yet youthful assumptions on why you are taking so long!" exclaimed Lee

"Haha yeah, I'm commin'" answered Naruto, "So, what's this about the meeting?"

"Well," said Lee, "The Hokage has assigned the both of us to a D-rank mission."

"NANI?! A D-RANK MISSION?! WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT?!"

"You see, Gai-sensei and I have been doing rigorous training. As a result, Gai-sensei personally asked Hokage-sama to assign me a D-rank mission instead of the regular C and B ranks We chunin usually receive. It just so happens that you were chosen as my mission partner." explained Lee, "The mission is quite simple: we must travel to the neighboring wind country and give…"Ero-sennin" this scroll."

"Hn, I see…"

"Yes. Now I do believe that you own me an explanation on why I found you two together on a roof with Hinata-san laying down?"

"Haha, oh, right. Well, where should I start…"

Naruto then explained all that had happened that morning from waking up in the morning, to Lee arriving at the scene. Of course, he excluded the part about he and Hinata kissing, because after all those years of knowing ol' fuzzy-brows, he's adopted Gai's lecturing on youthfulness and discreet lectures on the "deflowering of another."

"I see…" said Lee pondering, "Oh! Naruto-kun, I almost forgot! Hokage-sama said that we have today and tomorrow to prepare for the mission."

"Hmm, that seems reasonable…after all, the fire country is kinda far from the wind country." Said Naruto, "Okay, that gives me enough time do have some fun!"

"Haha still as exuberant as ever. But, did you not forget my little challenge?"

"Eh? Challenge? What challen- Oh…THAT challenge"

Just then Naruto remembered that he had accepted Lee's challenge he had given him the day before.

"Ossu! That settles it! We shall have our little match right now! Let us youthfully race toward the training ground immediately Naruto-kun!"

With that, Lee sped off to the training grounds ahead of Naruto.

"MATTE! MATTE! FUZZY-BROWS!" yelled Naruto

'_Jeez, what is with him? I know I forgot but that doesn't mean that we have to rush into it now…'_ thought Naruto, _'Oh well, I could use a little sparring match. Hmm, I better eat this ramen quick'_

Like he always did, Naruto inhaled the Ramen as humanly (or inhumanly) quick as possible (while trying to avoid getting the meat stuck in his throat)

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" With a _poof_ a second Naruto stood before the original.

"Okay, I want you to make sure that Hinata-chan is comfortable and that he eats her food. It wouldn't be good if she didn't eat." Said Naruto

"Got it" said the clone.

"Wait for me fuzzy brows!" yelled Naruto as he ran out the door.

Yea I know there's no action here. But I just finished exams yesterday and my brain was really tired. I also was working on my next chapter of my other fic, so I couldn't do much at the time. Sorry!

But as you can see, this chapter is just leading to the fight scene.

Chapter preview!

Naruto reveals his new techniques and Lee shows the youthfulness of his hard work!

Chapter 7 coming soon Dattebayo!


	7. Lee's Challange

Disclaimer:

I own nothing Naruto except for the some ideas and scenarios in this fic.

**Notes:**

Man, I am so pissed that I only got 2 readers! WHY WON'T ANYONE READ AND COMMENT ON MY FIC!?

starts to cry

Sigh, Anyway, here's chapter 7…

**Chapter 7:** Lee's challenge

"Okay, so let me get this straight."

Lee and Naruto stood in the grassy area of the training grounds. Lee had just finished explaining the conditions and rules on their sparring match.

"So," said Naruto, "So in this so called 'sparring match' we can use Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, AND weapons!? Don't you think that weapons will make this a little…you know…dangerous?"

"Haha indeed! That is why I raced ahead of you to fetch my bag full of wooden ninja weapons!" exclaimed Lee tossing Naruto a green bag, "The kunai are in the left pocket, shuriken in the right, double-edged kunai in the front…"

Lee continued to tell Naruto the various locations of the weapons he had stored in the bag. Naruto rummaged through the bag taking enough weapons he thought he'd need. He was pretty sure that Lee had not done this by himself. He must have gotten help from Tenten. Who else could make so many weapons out of wood?

"…and that should be all Naruto-kun!" said Lee finally finishing up

"Haha what? No exploding tags?" teased Naruto

"Ossu! I completely forgot!" said Lee standing tall with his hand making a salute gesture.

'Haha that's not something to be proud of fuzzy-brows… I think your hard work has finally gone to your head…'

"Are you finished packing the necessary supplies for our match Naruto-kun?" asked Lee

"Just about…" said Naruto pulling out some more shuriken, "Alright, I'm finished. Just let me put away my real ones. We wouldn't want any accidents."

"Yosh! Let our math begin!"

* * *

"GOMU GOMU NOOOOoooo BAZOOKA!!!"

"WOOHOO! Go Luffy go!"

Back at Naruto's apartment, clone-Naruto waited for Hinata to wake up by watching one of his newfound favorite shows he saw during his travels – One Piece.

"GOMU GOMU NOOOooo FUUSEN!" screamed clone-Naruto as he pretended to inflate like a balloon, "Haha it's just like Choji's expansion jutsu!"

* * *

Swiiish…swoosh…

A gentle breeze blew across the training grounds. Blades of grass moved like waves in the ocean. Two leaf village ninja stood at a distance from each other. Both stood there staring at each other, waiting for the other one to make a move.

Swiiish…swoosh… 

_Pew!_

The two ninjas suddenly moved and to the untrained eye, seemed to have disappeared. Both ninjas dashed across the training grounds at amazing speeds. As if intentionally mirroring each other, both reached a hand into their equipment pouches.

Tok! Twish!

Naruto threw several kunai at the green clad ninja and had them deflected by the other ninja's throwing weapons as well.

"Konoha Senpu!" (Leaf Whirlwind)

Naruto turned his back to his opponent and made a quick sequence of hand seals as Lee's leg swung against his shoulder.

WACK _'Gotcha' thought Lee_

Poof!

What would have been Naruto being hit, was a log being smashed by Lee's kick.

'_No! A kawarimi!'_ (replacement)

"Over here!"

Lee turned around to see a foot rapidly advancing toward his head. Lee raised his arms to guard against the aerial attack and…

"Don't forget me!"

Lee failed to notice another Naruto under sliding with his foot outstretched pointing to his stomach.

"Gah!"

Lee was hit in the stomach and slid backwards.

"Hn"

"Haha getting soft Fuzzy-Brows?" teased Naruto standing a few feet from him in a stance.

"Haha I see you've improved your Taijutsu. Let us see who truly has gone soft!"

With that, Lee reached down and reached into his leg warmers to reveal a pair of beige weights. With a giant crash, Lee let go of his weights.

"Haha bring it on Fuzzy-brows!" Said Naruto

"As you wish!" exclaimed Lee

The spandex ninja dashed toward Naruto looking like nothing but a green blur. Round and round went Lee, running around Naruto leaving afterimages in his trail.

"I believe you know what come next Naruto-kun?" said Lee still a green blur around the orange clad ninja.

Naruto didn't respond, but instead said the one he knew would slow Lee down.

"Tajuu! Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" (Multiple shadow clone technique)

Just then, ten additional clones appeared around Naruto.

"Your old tricks won't stop me Naruto-kun!"

_Poof __Poof __Poof_

One by one, each of the Naruto clones began to disappear from Lee's kicks.

'Darn, he's just so fast... I know!'

One of Naruto's clones began to form a Rasengan in Naruto's right hand.

"RASENGAN!"

Naruto slammed the swirling sphere into the ground causing a crater to form large enough to get Lee to slow down. Lee, seeing the crater rapidly forming because of Naruto's technique, ceased circling him.

Lee jumped a distance away from Naruto only to see more clones after him.

"Now it's my turn!" said Naruto

"!?" Lee was shocked to see what Naruto began to do.

Naruto closed his eyes. 'Open!' When he opened them, they revealed a more serious, more intense expression. Naruto charged at Lee and began to circle around him with his other clones. Lee was stupefied at the sight of what he was seeing. Naruto and seven of his remaining clones were orange and black blurs running around him just as he had a few moments ago. Naruto had assimilated and modified the lotus!

'Naruto-kun…what you did just now, d-did you just open a chakra gate?'

"Haha ready Fuzzy-brows?"

"More so than you think my friend!" exclaimed Lee moving into a defensive stance.

Then it began, a flurry of kicks attempting to make the green clad ninja airborne. Nine…ten…eleven…twelve…thirteen… Lee was getting tired of blocking all of Naruto's kicks. Unfortunately, he lost his guard for a split second and…

'There!'

"U…"

Naruto's clone took advantage in Lee's opening and gave a kick that sent Lee flying.

"Zu…"

Another clone leapt up and delivered a roundhouse kick to Lee's side, only to have it block by his arm.

"Ma…"

Yet another clone was at Lee's side launching a thrust kick to his left side, again, only to be block by Lee's arm.

Ki…"

This time the attack was an uppercut aimed at his chin. Lee again successfully block this attack. Unfortunately…

"Naruto…"

Lee turned his head in horror as he had missed the clone that was behind him. The clone then grabbed on to Lee's shoulders and began spinning down to the group of clones waiting beneath them.

**"RENGE!"**

The clones who had previously attempted to strike him earlier jumped into the air to barrage Lee with a flurry of fists.

Right before being hit by Naruto's fists, Lee used his elbows to jab the clone attached to his back in the sides and used him as a shield.

"Gah!" went the clone as it disappeared

"KONOHA, DAISENPU!" (Leaf Hurricane – I think)

_Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof!_

All of the clones beneath Lee were hit and dispersed. When the smoke cleared, there stood Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki in offensive stances, each wielding a wooden kunai in their hand holding it at each other's thoughts.

"Haha guess it's a tie." Said Naruto

"Haha indeed Naruto-kun. And what a youthful tie it was!"

_**TEEW**_ (A sound effect I use to indicate that the character sensed something)

"Do you sense that?"

"Yeah…" responded Lee

"Who's there? There's no point in hiding!" shouted Naruto

A dark silhouette emerged from the bushes nearby. It was…

**

* * *

**

Okay, theres chapter 7. R&R...please...


	8. Chapter 8: No actual Title

**Disclaimer:**

You know the drill, I do not own anything Naruto except for the scenarios of this fanfiction, blah blah blah…

**Chapter 8:**

Previously on "Hinata's Confession and a Twin Rivalry," 

"KONOHA, DAISENPU!" (Leaf Great Whirlwind)

_Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof!_

All of the clones beneath Lee were hit and dispersed. When the smoke cleared, there stood Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki in offensive stances, each wielding a wooden kunai in their hand holding it at each other's thoughts.

"Haha guess it's a tie." Said Naruto

"Haha indeed Naruto-kun. And what a youthful tie it was!"

"?!"

"?!"

"Do you sense that?"

"Yeah…" responded Lee

"Who's there? There's no point in hiding!" shouted Naruto

A dark silhouette emerged from the bushes nearby_. It was…_

"Haha quite the battle you two," said Tenten, "I've been looking all over for you Lee."

"For me?" "For Fuzzy-Brows?" said Naruto and Lee simultaneously, "I thought you were with Neji!"

"I am! I-I mean I'm not! I-I mean, NEVERMIND!" said Tenten frustrated. Forgetting why she was looking for Lee in the first place, Tenten (without thinking) stormed back into the woods to look for something to do to take her mind off of her little outburst.

'_Oh I can't stand those two! No, its not just them – it's everyone! Just because we are always seen together…Neji…we…Oh!'_ Tenten then took out her weapons scrolls from her equipment pouch.

'_Who am I kidding…Neji and I…we really are in a relationship. Its just because of that stupid Hyashi! Because of him, Neji-kun and I…we can't see each other anymore!' _Tenten unraveled her scroll and bit her thumb violently, causing a trickle of blood run down her hand. Wincing at the sudden pain, she sucked it up like a real ninja should, slid her thumb across the scroll leaving a trail of blood, summoning various throwing weapons in puffs of smoke.

_-- FLASHBACK --_

_Hanging on to Neji's arm, the two ninjas strolled along a street in Konoha without a particular destination in mind._

"_Nneeejiiii-kuuunn… Where are we going?" asked Tenten playfully_

"_Hmm…" went the white-eyed ninja._

_Just then, the inside of the Hyuuga's head began to hurt._

"_Aahh!"_

"_N-Neji! What's wrong?!"_

_The pain in his head worsened. The burning sensation seemed to spread across his entire skull, each nerve in his head feeling as though a kunai was severing them in half._

"_AAHH!!"_

"_NEJI!" screamed the kunoichi, "What's happening?"_

"_T-The seal… the seal…" struggled the prodigy, "The… AAHHH!!!!"_

_Suddenly the pain stopped. Neji then collapsed, exhausted by the sever pain his mind had gone through._

"_What happened?" asked Tenten in no one in particular._

"_You are what happened." Said a booming authoritative voice, "Neji! Stand up, I would like to have a word with you back at the compound."_

_Struggling to get up, "Y-yes Hiashi-sama…ahrg…I shall be there right away…" said Neji_

"_No! You will come with me at once! Get up now!"_

"_Y-yes Hiashi-sama…"_

_With that, the fatigued ninja went up and followed the head Hyuuga._

"_N-Neji! When can we-?"_

"_Enough! I will say this once and once only. You are NEVER to see Hyuuga Neji for ANY reason besides shinobi business."_

_The two Hyuugas left the area leaving poor Tenten alone and teary._

_-- End Flashback --_

Throwing her weapons with anger-fueled force, Tenten sulked remembering that fateful day. That day was about a week ago. So far, she and Neji have been secretly writing each other letters without Hiashi's knowledge.

"You're throwing them pretty hard Ten-san"

"Who's-?"

"Haha relax Ten-san, it is but only me." Said Lee flashing his infamous bright smile and a thumbs up.

Smiling weakly, "Haha, I still don't know how you get those insanely bright teeth Lee…"

"It is nothing fair Tenten! It is merely the hard work using Crest Whitener everyday, one mile of floss, a toothbrush, and 200 L of Crest Whitening Toothpaste!" Exclaimed the green clad ninja, posing for yet another blinding smile.

"Hn."

"You said you were looking for me?" asked Lee

"Oh yea," said Tenten, "I told Gai-sensei that I'd help you relax."

"Relax?"

"Yes, he says that you've been quite energetic the past day or so."

"Nani? Haha, no need to worry for such things Ten-san! A good workout is all I need to clam the flame of youth burning within my explosive spirit!" exclaimed Fuzzy-Brows.

Still getting her mind off her little fit and memory of her and Neji's last meeting, she gave the reply, "Alright then Lee. I'll go report this to Gai-sensei.

"YOSHA! In that case, I leave you now as I will go home to prepare for my mission! Farewell Ten-san!"

With that, the vivacious green ninja jumped to the nearest branch and leaped tree to tree to his place. (Wherever that is)

* * *

Back at Naruto's apartment

Naruto had arrived at his apartment after leaving Lee to tend to Tenten. At the same time, his clone had reached it limit and had dispersed leaving puffs of ninja-y smoke around the couch.

"Haha watching Once Piece again huh?" Said Naruto in no one in particular. "Well, I got to night and tomorrow to pack for the mission. It's gonna be a long trip…to the wind country…on foot…damn…"

Being for exhausted by the fight and the mere thought of traveling all the way to the wind country, the blonde decided to take a shower. He then shed his clothes and hopped into the shower.

Meanwhile in the bedroom…

* * *

Yay! FINALLY AN UPDATE!

It's been like what? 3 weeks since my last update? SHEESH!

Anyway, Hope you like it!


	9. Wake Up Sleeping Beauty

**Disclaimer:**

You know the drill, I do not own anything Naruto except for the scenarios of this fanfiction, blah blah blah…

**Chapter 9 Part 1: Wake up Sleeping Beauty**

_Previously on "Hinata's Confession and a Twin Rivalry," _

_Naruto had arrived at his apartment after leaving Lee to tend to Tenten. At the same time, his clone had reached it limit and had dispersed leaving puffs of ninja-y smoke around the couch._

_"Haha watching Once Piece again huh?" Said Naruto in no one in particular. "Well, I got to night and tomorrow to pack for the mission. It's gonna be a long trip…to the wind country…on foot…damn…"_

_Being for exhausted by the fight and the mere thought of traveling all the way to the wind country, the blonde decided to take a shower. He then shed his clothes and hopped into the shower._

_Meanwhile in the bedroom…_

* * *

"Hm?"

Slowly waking from unconsciousness, Hyuuga Hinata got up finding herself lying in a small bed with blue sheets decorated with yellow leaf village symbols. Instead of using the advanced sight of the Byakugan to see her surroundings, the white-eyed kunoichi took her time focusing every inch of the place. After all, if you found yourself lying comfortably in a bed in what seemed like a little boy's room – fully clothed by the way – you'd feel somewhat safe from harm.

She looked around and found that her location seemed familiar. Bed against the wall, night table on her right, blue bed sheets with yellow Konoha symbols, light blue walls. Indeed, this place seemed very familiar.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_A little girl with dark bluish-black hair wearing traditional Hyuuga robes hid behind a tree and watched a boy sitting with some friends in the playground. The boy had blonde hair and wore a bright orange jumpsuit. He was currently talking with three other boys. One had light brown hair and was a little on the chubby side, one had black hair tied up in a pony tail and lay down with a bored expression on his face, and the last one had dark brown hair and had red marks under his eyes._

"_Haha are you serious? Don't on you think that being the Hokage will be hard?" _

"_Hey Choiji's right and besides, you can't even pass the academy tests let along being the Hokage." Said the boy with red face marks_

"_Shut up! I'm telling you! I WILL be the Hokage!"_

"_Haha yea right Naruto, I have a better chance at becoming Hokage than you!"_

"_AAHH!"_

_The two boys stood up glaring at each other clenching their fists. The short blonde boy was just about to smack the other when the boy named Choiji intervened, stopping the other boy's fist._

"_Hey no fighting okay guys? I don't think I have enough snacks to eat while you fight."_

"_Tch. What do you even wanna become a kage huh, Naruto?" said the black haired boy_

"_Why?" replied the blonde_

"_Ha, you deaf too baka?"_

"_Why I outta…" said Naruto sending another glare at the other boy_

"_Naruto!"_

"_Oh, right. Why I want to be Hokage huh? Haha that's easy! I want to become Hokage so that everyone will respect me and have to do what I say!" exclaimed the boy standing up triumphantly_

"_Haha respect huh? Hn."_

"_Shikamaru! We're going now!"_

"_You too young man, you come here this instant!"_

"_C'mon dumpling, hurry on home or else the food will get cold!"_

_(Please don't mind the mentions of food for Chouji's family. Don't get me wrong; he's one of my fav. Characters too.)_

"_Hn, guess it's time for me to go."_

"_Me too" said the others."_

"_You should go home too Naruto, it's getting late." Said Shikamaru_

"_Haha at this hour? No way!" exclaimed Naruto_

"_See ya tomorrow Naruto!" yelled Chouji_

"_Haha yea, same time tomorrow eh Baka?" asked Kiba_

"_Hn. Ja Ne Naruto."_

"_You bet guys! See ya!" Said Naruto waving goodbye_

_As the three boys and their mothers departed, the little boy just stood there. He was starring at his three friends leave – with their mothers._

_Even without the use of her Byakugan, and even though the boy's back was facing her, the little Hyuuga girls could tell that he was lonely. She watched him for a minute or so before deciding to leave. When suddenly, she heard the boy speaking._

"_Why go home now? … It's not like I have anyone to go home to…"_

'_N-no one to g-go home t-to?' said the little Hyuuga to herself_

_Indeed, there was no one to go home for the little blonde boy. The little girl in hiding understood what he meant. Having no one to go home to meant that he was an orphan. She heard of kids like him who lived by themselves and died early because they had lost the will to live. Food, drink, and shelter can only keep someone of little willpower alive for so long._

"_Well, I guess I have nothing better to do. I think I'll go home."_

_Upon hearing this, the little Hyuuga decided to follow the little boy to his place. She was certain that the boy would stay out there longer and wallow in his self-pity, but she was proven wrong. She was curious as to what his place looked like since he lived by himself. She herself had nothing else to do. The massive Hyuuga mansion was spiffy and all, but when you live in such a large place, you start to think what would it be like to live in a small area._

_After the boy got to his place (followed by the trained-at-an-early-age-because-she-was-a-Hyuuga girl) he opened his door and entered. Little Hyuuga Hinata felt that she shouldn't risk entering the boy's home, and decided to activate her Kekkai Genkai ability._

'_Byakugan!'_

_The young ninja zoomed in with her advanced eyesight and took a look around the boy's home. What she saw somewhat surprised her. She saw a small one-bedroom apartment with nothing but necessities and very few furniture. The kitchen was a small area with a hardwood floor and chestnut coloured walls. It had one table accompanied by a single chair. There was a small refrigerator sitting next to the table, followed by a counter and sink opposite the room. The next room in the apartment was the washroom. Sink, toilet, mirror, shower stall – nothing special there, so she moved on to the next room: the bedroom._

_Like the other rooms in the apartment suit, this one was small. It had light blue painted walls, a night table, and a bed with several yellow Konoha symbols scattered about on its blue sheets._

"_So this is where Naruto-kun lives?"_

_Having successfully satisfied her curiosity, the young Hyuuga scurried off to her place._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Oh!"

It suddenly hit her. She was lying on HIS bed, using HIS bed sheets, and located in HIS room. Any other girl would have screamed at the thought of being in their crush's bed, but Hinata was different. She wasn't the type of girl to go "OMG-I'm-in-his-bed-so-I'll-scream-my-head-off." Instead, she did the most sensible thing and… fainted. Haha no I'm just kidding. She just blushed like a red tomato. XD (Anyway, back to the story)

She got up from the small blue bed and began to stretch out the stiffness in her back.

If one would listen and perhaps put their ear to the door, they could hear the faint sound of running water coming to a stop.


	10. NOTICE TO READERS

Sorry Sorry sweatdrop

I deeply apologize guys, I know some of you are really wanting to read what happens next right? Haha though I don't blame you if you forgot or gave up on me writing a new chapter. But to those who ARE still waiting, REST ASSURED! I AM GOING TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER THIS WEEKEND, THEREFORE IT SHOULD BE UPLOADED BY THIS SUNDAY! WooTwOOt!

Haha Sorry to disappoint you if oyu thought this was another chapter. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am the type of person to NEVER abandon my fanfictions. No matter HOW long it takes )


End file.
